You'll Always Find A Way, Hinata
by FanGirl77
Summary: Hinata was the new girl in her class. She meets a boy named Naruto Uzumaki, and wants to win his heart. But obstacles can get in the way of that. Will Hinata gain Naruto's love and affection? Side pairings: SasuSaku, InoShika, NejiTen.
1. The Beginning

**Hello, there. This is my first fanfic, I'm so excited! I hope you enjoy, because I have put my heart, soul, and creativity into this. Thanks. By the way, **_**Italic letters **_**are thoughts; I thought I'd point that out.**

**This is chapter one, I will work my way into chapter two as soon as possible.**

**Disclamer: I do not own any Naruto characters, (even though I wish I did) all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**

* * *

**

Hinata Hyuga was as shy as a newly born flower as she walked into her new village home. She had moved from her old village to _The Hidden Leaf Village _for, um, personal reasons. Her cousin, Neji Hyuga, had been ordered to move with her, to protect her. You know, with her being a Heiress and all.

"A-Ano…Neji-niisan, I have to go to my school, _the Academy, _soon. Are you going, too?" Hinata said, shyly. "Huh? Oh, yeah, but I'm going tomorrow. Good luck." Neji replied blankly.

And with that, Hinata walked by herself to the Academy, slightly anxious. '_What if no one likes me? O-Or, everyone ignores me?' _She thought. She had figured that was the worst case scenario, so, she cleared her mind and worked her way to the academy.

After a while, Hinata arrived at the front doors of the school. She couldn't move, she just stared at the door, like a lifeless doll. "I-I can't do this…" She whispered to herself. "But I must." She reached slowly toward the shiny, silver handle. The door slowly slid open, and bright lights flushed her face.

"Hi. You must be Hinata Hyuga, correct?" A somewhat tall woman with ruffled black hair and intense red eyes had spoken. She wore a red dress, but was covered with so much gauze you couldn't see the more than half of the dress.

"Y-Yes ma'am. Excuse me, but, um, I have to go to my class." Hinata looked at her schedule. "D-Do you know where room…140 is?"

"Ah, yes I do. Would you like me to show you the way?" The women said. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Kurenai Yuhi." Kurenai had then started walking down the hall, and Hinata had no choice but to follow her.

Hinata and Kurenai had walked and walked, and she passed many students. Some were very tall, which made Hinata feel really short. Others were very short, and were so cute Hinata couldn't help saying "Hi" to them along the way. One had even hugged her as she walked down the hall.

The two of them had arrived at a green colored door. "Okay, we're here." Kurenai had said. "O-Oh. Arigato, sensei…" Hinata spoke. Kurenai gave her a warm smile, and slowly walked away. Hinata had now reached for the bronze, circular doorknob. She nervously turned open the doorknob, feeling a little sense of regret. The door creaked open.

Heads were turning, and in a few seconds everyone was staring at her. "Who's that?" "Is that the new girl?" "She's cute." Hinata could hear students whispering to one another. She blushed at that third comment. Hinata had noticed that there was a teacher at the front of the class flipping through a book. He had a faint scar on his nose, and had a concentrated look on his face. The door creaked again, and the man turned his attention towards her.

"Ah, you're Hinata….um….Hyuga, correct?" He looked up and down the list to find her name. "H-Hai…" Hinata replied. The children in the class were still staring. "Great! Um, could you please stand up here and introduce yourself to the class?" the man said. Hinata had no choice but to do as he said. She quietly walked up to the front of the class.

"K-Konichiwa. My name is…Hinata, Hyuga Hinata." She said quietly. She didn't know what else to say. "I-I like Miso Ramen, I am 12 years old, and I am honored that I can partake in this class…" She bowed down to both the teacher and the class.

"Arigato, Hinata-san. Please, feel free to sit anywhere you please." The man said. She still didn't know his name, and was too shy to ask.

She chose a table with three seats, like every other table in the class. The tables were all connected, and were lined up into 4 rows. Hinata chose the last seat in the third row, next to a kid with brown hair and red triangular paint on his cheeks. He greeted her with a smile.

"His name is Iruka-Sensei." The boy had said. "Y'know, in case you didn't know." He said, his small brown eyes filled with joy. "T-That's his name? Arigato." Hinata replied.

"Okay, we will be taking attendance, and when I call your name, I want you to stand up. This way, Hinata-san can learn all of your names and faces." Iruka announced. "First on the list is Sasuke Uchiha." A dark-blue haired boy stood up. He had black eyes, and wore a dark blue shirt, slightly covering his neck. He wore white leg and arm warmers, the trim colored blue. '_This boy has a somewhat dark aura…' _Hinata thought. Right when Sasuke sat down, every girl in the class squealed.

"Next, Kiba Inuzuka." The kid next to her stood up, the one with the brown hair. "And Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. Iruka nodded at this, slightly annoyed. It was when he shouted that Hinata had realized something. He had a puppy with him, sitting on his head. The dog was almost completely white, but had traces of brown fur here and there. It barked, and Kiba sat down. No girls squealed at this.

Iruka had been calling names for about 10 minutes, and a bunch of students stood up, one at a time. Their names were: Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Choji Akamichi, TenTen, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka. "That's it." Iruka-Sensei said.

A blonde kid suddenly stood up from his seat. "You forgot me AGAIN, Iruka-Sensei!" the kid said. He has slight black marks on his cheeks, and an annoyed look on his face. "Oh. Gomen, Naruto." Iruka said thoughtfully.

'_H-He's cute…' _Hinata thought, blushing. She had never liked a boy before. _'So his name is Naruto…'_

"Now, you will all go outside for training, okay?" Iruka sensei announced. Most of the class cheered, with the exception of Shikamaru Nara. The class all gathered and scrambled outside. "We will all form groups of three, so you can get used to the formation of a squad." He said. "First team is Uzumaki Naruto, Akamichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. Second team is, TenTen, Haruno Sakura, and Rock Lee. Third team is, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino." Iruka said. "Since there is an odd amount of people in total, you can choose any team you like."

Sasuke nodded, and pointed towards the team of Sakura, TenTen, and Rock Lee. "I'll go join that team." He said strongly, and joined the team in a conversation about where they were going to train.

Hinata was so busy watching Naruto, she lost track of her assigned team. She searched and searched, but couldn't find them. _'Maybe they ran off to train, thinking I would catch up with them.' _She thought. Hinata decided to approach this Uzumaki Naruto kid, and ask him if he saw where her team ran off to.

She walked up to him, slowly and nervously. "E-Eto… your name is…Uzumaki Naruto, correct? H-Have you seen where Inuzuka Kiba and A-Aburame Shino went?" She said quietly. Asking him was harder than she thought. "Oh, you're the new girl, right? Eh, they ran off towards the forest, I think." He replied happily. She bowed, said thank you, and ran off towards the forest.

The forest was full of trees, and Hinata could hardly see a thing as she ran through it. The trees covered the source of sunlight, which made it difficult to see. Suddenly, she spotted an opening. The opening was the only spot in the forest that had sunlight. The opening was also not covered in trees, so one could easily camp there.

She approached the opening, more and more. She could hear the voices of her teammates. Hinata hoped they didn't think good of her, because she was late. Finally, Hinata made it the opening, only to see something horrible. There Kiba was, his face strained in pain, and a kunai knife fixated on his skin.


	2. Medicine and an Invitation

**Sorry the other chapter was so short. I didn't have much time to do it, and I planned to write more. I just eventually got lazy. I promise, I will overcome this laziness and write more! :3 **

**For now, please enjoy chapter two. Oh, and "Ryou" is the Naruto world's money, or currency. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, and all things Naruto-related. All credit (except for my writing!) goes to Masashi Kishimoto. **

She stared, wide eyed. Hinata didn't know what she could do to help. She's never dealt with someone getting stabbed with a kunai before. Just recently, she decided to become a ninja. Hinata read and studied the basics of becoming a ninja, but had never actually trained with kunai knives before.

"Kiba-kun!" She screamed, unable to think of what to do, what she _could _do. Kiba turned around. "H-Hinata?" He said. He looked at her in a weird way, as if she was crazy. He pulled out the kunai in his arm, and his face looked relieved. "Y-Your arm! I-I mean, w-what happened? Are you okay?" She said frantically, slightly in a daze.

He shrugged. "This is nothing," He replied, as if he was used to getting _stabbed._ "Shino, bring me some of that ointment-medicine-thingy you have." Kiba yelled out, towards the trees. A slightly annoyed Shino walked out, holding a bottle of medicine. "Here, take it." He said. He threw it towards Kiba.

"Um, Shino? There's something wrong here. Oh yeah… it's _**empty!**_" Kiba yelled. _'That bottle looks familiar,' _Hinata thought. "Yes, it's empty. Now, I suggest you run to the school store and buy some more, before it gets infected," Shino replied, pointing to the blood dripping from the deep gash. "And if you don't have any Ryou, I don't care. Find a way."

Kiba looked more annoyed than ever. "FINE, I'll go steal some from Naruto, or something. It's not like he'll notice, anyways." He said. "W-Wait!" Hinata squeaked. Both guys turned their attention towards her. "I-I packed some of that medicine in my satchel before leaving," she said. "I'll go get it. Please, stay here." Hinata ran off, not caring if she heard a reply or not. She had to help her teammate. That's what people do for each other, right?

Hinata ran through the familiar dim forest. Before she knew it, Hinata had escaped the forest's dark self, and arrived at the Academy sooner than she thought. In front of the Academy, there was this old tree. On the old tree, there was a swing attached to it. Hinata knew this already, and this tree never caught her attention before. Now, it did.

On the swing, there was kid sitting on the tree. He had blonde hair, and Hinata could only see the back of him. '_It's N-Naruto-kun!' _Hinata thought, surprised he wasn't training with his group. Slowly, she walked towards the swing. Naruto hadn't even felt her presence, yet.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, quietly. To her amazement, she didn't stutter. Naruto turned around, surprised. "Hinata-san?" Naruto replied. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata noticed something. His eyes were swollen. He had been crying. By himself. With no one to comfort him. Now, he was smiling at her. He wore fake smile, a forced one. She could tell it wasn't real, but didn't want to point it out.

"Naruto, I-I was getting medicine, for my team…" Hinata said quietly. "You don't have to tell me, but why are you here?" Hinata asked. Naruto had a disappointed face on, as if he was remembering something painful for him. "Sasuke said I was weak. He said I just got in the way of training. He said I should just do the team a favor and go away. So I did." He said softly. Naruto no longer faced Hinata, as if he was ashamed of being thrown out. Which, Hinata could understand.

"T-That's not true, Naruto. You are strong. I believe that, a-and if I believe that, you should, too." Hinata said shyly. Naruto looked at Hinata, eyes wide, mouth in a huge, open, adorable smile. "Really, Hinata? No one has ever told me that before, not even Iruka-Sensei! Dattebayo!" He squealed.

"I-I have to go get the medicine, I told Kiba I would be back soon. Naruto-kun, if you want to, you can join us for training…" Hinata said.

"Are you _serious?_"

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun."

"Really?"

"R-Really."

"Then let's go, Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed happily. He grabbed Hinata hand and dragged her into the classroom. _'H-He's holding my hand!' _Hinata thought. She blushed. "Hinata, find the medicine, so I can train, DATTEBAYO!" He squealed. Hinata scrambled to her satchel, digging to find the ointment. After a minute of searching, Hinata found it at the bottom of her bag. Naruto grabbed her arm and ran towards the forest, Hinata blushing hard.

When they arrived at the opening in the forest, Kiba seemed relieved, knowing Hinata arrived with the medicine. "Where _were _you, Hinata-san?" Kiba groaned. "G-Gomenasai, Kiba-kun!" Hinata squeaked. She opened the bottle of the weird-smelling medicine, and lathered it on his arm. "Naruto," Shino said strongly. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Oh, Hinata invited me here." Naruto stated knowingly. Kiba turned towards Hinata. "You _invited _Naruto here, Hinata?" Kiba winked. Instantly, Hinata blushed. "K-Kiba-kun!" She squeaked. "Ah, I'm joking. Let's get training." Kiba laughed. He grabbed a kunai. "Let's begin." Naruto grinned.

After an hour of training, Iruka-sensei said that everyone should head on home. "Sayonara, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun…" Hinata waved. The others waved back, and they all headed in different directions towards their homes. Hinata walked down a dirt path, staring at her feet. She was lost in thought.

'_Naruto-kun…' _she thought. '_Would you ever…like me? Not even a little bit? No, he would never like a girl like me. He likes Sakura-chan. I can see why, too. She's beautiful, and is really strong, too. All I ever do is get hurt.' _Hinata's eyes were watering.

No words could describe how Hinata had felt about Naruto Uzumaki. She…longed for him. If she could, she would even cling to him, all day. She wanted to comfort him when he was sad, she wanted to congratulate him when he accomplished something. She wanted to, _accompany _him.

"Hey, Hinata-san!" A familiar perky voice shouted. Hinata looked up from her feet, to the road in front of her. "I-Ino-san?" Hinata questioned, not sure if that was her classmate's name. Ino was very beautiful, and she wore a bright orange tank top and navy-blue capri's. "Yep!" She said boldly. "You're the new student, right?" Hinata nodded, unsure of what was going on. "C'mon, me and my friends want to hang out with you!" She squealed. Ino grabbed Hinata by the arm and ran the opposite way from her home.

"W-Wh-Where are you taking me?" Hinata said, in a daze. Ino grinned. "To our secret hideout, Y'know?" She beamed.


	3. Naruto!

**Hi there. This is Chapter 3, as you can see. (Hehe that rhymed.) I am super sorry that all of my chapters have been extremely short. School has been killing me lately, so I have almost no time to write these things. Please, forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto-related. All credit (except for my writing!) goes to Masashi Kishimoto. **

"I-Ino-san, where exactly is your secret hideout?" Hinata questioned as she was dragged down the dirt road. Ino pressed her finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

The two of them ran together down the path. They ran and ran, past many trees and buildings. Up ahead in the distance, there was a flower garden. Ino had lead Hinata into the flower garden, and once again placed her finger on her lips. She didn't want anyone to hear them. Ino had lifted a little patch of grass in the floor, and there was a deep hold under the patch. The two of them slipped under it, into the deep hole.

The tunnel was quite dark, and there was a feint mist in the air. The two kunoichis crawled in the dirt-matted tunnel. Soon, the tunnel's path took an upright turn, and they girls soon found themselves going up, out of the tunnel. Ino popped up her head and said, "Guys! I brought Hinata-chan!" You could hear a soft "Yay" coming from up there. The blonde crawled out, and out followed Hinata. The air was heavy, and quite foggy, too. There, sat classmates Hinata recognized as: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Haruno Sakura. They all smiled.

"U-Um, Konichiwa," Hinata said shyly. "E-Excuse me if I am sounding rude, but why do you all want me here? I-I don't think I'm that important." Ino stared blankly. "Of course you are! You're the new girl! We want you to feel welcome here, and we want to get to know you better! Just like you might want to get to know us better, too." She signaled Hinata to sit down on the tile. She did.

"Okay, Shikamaru, you go first! Tell Hinata everything you want her to know about you." Ino grinned. Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata could see that Shikamaru seemed slightly annoyed. "Alright, alright," He said. "My name is Shikamaru Nara, as you know. I don't really like anything, except for staring at the clouds. Fighting is boring and useless, but there's always a rare battle out there that is exciting to me. Oh, and many consider me a lazy person. I love to play Japanese Chess, too."

It had been about 20 minutes before everyone, -including Hinata, - had said brief descriptions of one another.

Ino grinned. "Now," she began. "We get to the fun part." Kiba looked confused. "W-What are you talking about, Ino-chan? I should get going. My mom, she's just horrible. She'll yell at me like no tomorrow if I come home late!" Ino ordered, "Well, that's too bad for you. Now, here's what we are going to do: I'm going to point at someone, and that person has to say the person that they **like,**" She smiled innocently. "Choji-kun, you're first!"

Choji nodded seriously. Before Kiba could rebuttal, he began. "I am in love with," he drooled slightly. "The lady on this potato chip bag." He pointed towards the woman on the back of the empty container, she was very pretty and holding a sack of potatoes. Ino nearly hit Choji, but she stopped herself.

It had been about another 10 minutes before most of the group had confessed, all but the shy Hyuga. Kiba had said no one-"All the girls in this village are crazy,"- he stated. Shikamaru had also said no one-"Girls are too troublesome," he sighed. Sakura had no problem confessing-"I love my Sasuke-kun," she squealed. Ino had also confessed- "Um…I kind of like Sasuke-kun…and maybe someone else, too." She blushed all the while, and out of the corner of her eye she glanced at Shikamaru.

Ino smiled. "What about you, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nearly fainted. She had to confess, too? "U-Um…I-I…" She started. "I like…U…Uzu…"

Ino put her hand on her ear, trying to hear the quiet girl. "What? I can't hear you," Ino said. "Speak louder."

"Uzuma…Uzumaki. I-I like Uzumaki N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata forced the words to come out of her mouth. She had to be brave.

An awkward-shocked kind of silence followed her confession. Everyone sat there, wide eyed. (Especially Kiba.) No one in the village had ever liked Naruto before, this was **truly **shocking.

"You? You like Naruto-no-baka?" Ino questioned loudly, still wide-eyed. Hinata just nodded, her face felt really red. She was blushing madly, and she had just confessed something that would be better off not confessed until later.


	4. A Limo

**I am so, very sorry that this chapter took so darn long! I keep pushing myself to work on it, but I usually have no time or forget! I am already planning ahead a few chapters, so the next chapter will be out in a short while. Also, I randomly lost connection and time on the Internet, sorry. Thanks for supporting me, you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto-related. All credit (except for my writing!) goes to Masashi Kishimoto. **

After a couple minutes of shocked staring from her classmates, Hinata had dismissed herself from the 'meeting' and had, -for a second time- head home. She walked down the path briskly, determined not to get stopped by another person or 'group-meeting' or whatever. The bright yellow ribbons in her hair had streamed back as she walked quickly. She had walked by a bench, and sitting in it was Sasuke Uchiha. She walked by him, unknowing that her ribbon had just come loose and fallen from her dark-turquoise hair.

"Hey," the Uchiha kid said. The shy Hyuga turned around. He actually noticed her? Wait, he was actually even _talking _to her? What had just happened? "K-Konichiwa, Uchiha-kun," she said softly. Was she going to be stopped _again_?

Sasuke had stood up from sitting on the mahogany bench and had picked up her dandelion-colored ribbon. Without saying a word, he had tied it- somewhat affectionately- on her purple hair. "Your ribbon fell off," he said quietly. Hinata's eyes turned wide. She blushed hard. She liked Naruto, not this Uchiha kid!

Hinata scrambled away from his reach, her left ribbon left unfinished. "A-Ah…Arigato, U-Uchiha-kun!" The Hyuga bowed a great number of times. "G-Goodbye!" Hinata ran away hurryingly, away to her home. As she ran, a faint scarlet blush continued amongst her face.

The white-eyed Hyuga had safely arrived at the front door of her home. She sighed and turned the golden knob, entering her house. "I-I'm home, Neji-niisan," Hinata announced as she took off her slippers. Neji appeared from the hallway, and had greeted her. "Oh hey, Hinata-sama." He smiled. "So, what did you do today?" Hinata had sighed and tired sigh, and said, "Alot." Neji smirked. "C'mon, don't tell me 'alot', tell me what really happened today." Hinata nodded, and had signaled him to follow her down the corridor.

Once they arrived to the kitchen, she had sat down and enjoyed a nice, hot cup of cocoa. The weather was exceedingly cold nowadays, since December had been coming. Hinata was concerned, because December means Christmas, and Christmas means presents! She had to find the perfect gift to buy her Naruto-kun.

Neji had sat down as well. "Go on, now."

"Er, today was rather…e-_extravagant_. Well, I was stopped on the way here, s-so that's why I'm late…Gomenasai," The young kunoichi started. Neji nodded. "A-Ano…So, a bunch of people from my class wanted to 'get to know me better.' So, I talked about m-myself, and somehow…the conversation led to me admitting t-that I like…N-Naruto-kun." Hinata was blushing red; she was too shy to look at Neji in the eyes.

"Hinata-sama, it's okay that they know you like him," Neji comforted. "As long as you can trust these people." Hinata nodded rather hard. She excused herself from the table and ran to her room, embarrassed. Her room was, obviously, a lilac-colored bedroom. She lay down on her bed, and snuggled with her handmade Naruto-pillows. Hinata closed her eyes as she pressed her face against Naruto's cotton face. "Tomorrow…" she whispered to herself, "I will not be able to face Naruto-kun, nor Uchiha-kun." And she fell asleep.

**(**_**Before I continue writing, I would like to say that I would have stopped writing and left you on that cliffhanger, but I have taken pity on these short-lengthened chapters, and decided to make this one longer than usual**_**.) **

"Hinata-sama! Wake up, Hinata-sama!" The shy Hyuga was awakened by the loud voice of none other than Neji Hyuga. "Hinata-sama," Neji panted, "Please, get ready! We will be late to the Academy, and today is the last day until summer-break! Please, isogu!" Hinata drowsily opened her eyes. "Hai, Hai," she yawned. She shuffled her way to her closet. She picked out a pink, short-sleeved shirt and dark skinny jeans. The Hyuga girl grabbed some pink ribbons out of her drawer, and sleepily put them on. After 5 minutes of half-asleep dressing, she was ready to go.

"Neji-niisan, let's go." Hinata moaned as she picked up her backpack. _'Just one more day left, then I won't be able to see Naruto-kun as often, anymore." _She thought tiredly. "So, Neji-nii, have you made any new friends lately?" Hinata asked as the twosome walked down the sidewalk. Neji nodded. "Yes, I have made a friend named Tenten-san." Neji replied. Hinata blinked. "She must be nice."

The two white-eyes Hyuga walked together inside the school building, and into their classroom.

"Hey, look, it's _Naruto-kun,_ Hinata-sama." Neji teased. Hinata turned crimson. "Come, let's go say hi." Neji exclaimed as he dragged Hinata towards his table. You could clearly hear Naruto's perverted conversation with Kiba.

"Oi, Kiba!" Naruto said with excitement. "Guess what? Yesterday, I found Kakashi-Sensei's 'Icha-Icha Paradise' book lying around yesterday. So, I looked inside it, and there were a bunch of pervy pictures! It was _awesome!_ There were all sorts of women in that book; most of them had bikinis on; one of them even-" 

"NARUTO!" Sakura interrupted, as she landed a punch on Naruto's head. "DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT PERVY STUFF, YA PERVERT!" She yelled. Naruto moaned in pain, but eventually saw the two Hyuga standing by. "Hi, Hinata-chan and Neji-kun!" Naruto rejoiced. "'Sup, White-Eyes." Sasuke greeted.

"K-Konichiwa, Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly, staring at her feet. "Oi, Naruto, any _girls_ like you yet?" Neji asked with a wide grin on his face. Hinata screamed in embarrassment on the inside. '_N-N-Neji-kun! D-Don't ask anything l-like that!_' She thought.

"Not that I know of," Naruto said sadly. "I wish." After a few moments of confrontation, their conversation was interrupted by a loud, "Sasuke-kun!"

Ino ran towards the young Uchiha, and embraced him tightly. This almost made him fall to the ground out of disgust.

"Ino," Sasuke growled. "For the last time, get **off **of me!" Ino blinked. "Aw, but you're so _soft_," Ino said as she dismounted Sasuke. "Anyways, I didn't come here _just_ for Sasuke, you guys!" Ino said innocently. "I came to invite you guys to a party in my summer home. Everyone is invited! That means _everyone. _Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, TenTen, Neji, and Lee! That's everyone!" She rejoiced.

"I-Ino-chan..." Hinata started. "When is this party of yours?" Ino grinned. "It's 2 days from now, and don't worry about how to get to my summer home, we'll take a limo there,"

"A limo?" Everyone shouted.


	5. The Scarf

"**Hello, this is FanGirl77 speaking. This is Chapter 5, Yay! Thanks for supporting me, you guys! You all make me feel so happy inside, I didn't think I would get this many followers for my ****first****fanfiction****! Thank you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto-related. All credit (except for my writing!) goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Ino nodded proudly. "Yes, I wanted us to all have as much fun as we can this Winter Break. So, will everyone come?" The Konoha 11 cheered. "Yes, we will!" they all chanted.

"Settle down class," Iruka had said as he entered the classroom. "Now, you all are 14 now, I think you can all behave. Now, let's begin our first lesson."

"_Ding, Ding, Ding!" _Rang the bell, signaling that school was finally over for the day. Everyone seemed so happy, as they all ran destructively through the hallways. "Neji-nii," Hinata said, "Let's go home." The two walked calmly through the hallways of the school, and out, into the cold, moist air.

"Now, where are you going, Hinata-chan?" Ino asked knowingly. "I-Ino-chan, I'm going home. I'll see you in two days, ok?" The shy Hyuga smiled. "Okay. Bye, Hina-chan!"

The two Hyuga walked down a rocky path towards the way home. "Hinata-sama," Neji asked. "Are you cold? If you want, I can lend you my jacket." Hinata sighed. "Neji-nii, stop. Stop calling me 'Hinata-sama'. Call me 'Hinata-oneesan', or 'Hinata-san', or something." He nodded. "As you wish, Hinata-san."

"Yay, we are home!" Hinata squealed as she entered the warm home. "It's too cold out there." She ran to the kitchen. "I'm going to make some warm ramen for dinner, okay Neji-nii?" Neji nodded.

After 25 minutes of preparing ramen, Hinata plopped down onto the warm kotatsu table. "Itadakimasu!" She exclaimed as she slurped away. "Itadakimasu," Neji grinned, as he dug in, too. Once they finished, Neji thanked the female Hyuga. "If you will excuse me," Hinata said. "I will be heading to my room, now." She said as she shuffled to her room. She picked up her phone. "One new message?" She asked herself. The Hyuga girl hardly ever received text messages, so this was quite the surprise.

She shakily opened the message. It read: "_Hi, Hinata-chan! How are you doing? I thought I would text you, because we have never talked through the phone before, right? :) –Naruto." _

Naruto texted her? When he had 10 other people to choose from? Hinata hit the "reply" button and texted back. "_Hello, Naruto-kun. :) I am doing well, thank you for asking. How are you? Is everything okay? –Hinata-chan." _ She was proud of herself. She didn't have a stutter while texting.

Hinata's phone vibrated as she received a reply. "_I'm doing great. I just ate some ramen, and I am getting my stuff prepared for Ino-chan's party. How about you?" _Hinata smiled.

"_I just ate ramen myself. Right now, I'm about to pack my bags for the party, too. :D" _

After two hours of blissful texting, Hinata received a message saying, "_I'm sorry, Hina-chan, I gotta go. :( I hope we can talk like this tomorrow! Bye-Bye!" _

"_Bye." _She replied_. _"Wait a minute," Hinata said to herself. Naruto-kun c-called me 'Hina-chan'!" She squealed as a scarlet blush appeared on her face. _'Wait, what time is it?' _Hinata thought to herself after the long conversation with her beloved Naruto. She glanced at the clock. "It's 12:00 midnight?" She gasped. Hinata threw on her pajamas, jumped into bed, and fell into a happy, Naruto-filled, sleep.

Hinata woke up to the sound of a loud breeze, which swept gloriously through the trees outside. She had left her window open. "Today," she yawned. "I am going to do all my Christmas shopping." She exclaimed as she threw on a T-Shirt and jacket on top, along with skinny jeans and warm, fuzzy boots. The perfect combination for a cold day. She walked to the living room. "Neji-nii, I'm going out. See you later!" She rejoiced as she shut the door.

The cold air stung her face as she walked through vigorous cold weather. After a minutes of walking, Hinata had arrived at one of her favorite stores. In the display window lay a neon orange scarf, hand-woven and simply beautiful. She ran inside to the clerk inside. "S-Sir, how much is that scarf? The one in the display case." She panted.

The clerk nodded. "That scarf is 50 Ryo. Are you interested in buying?"

"Indeed, I am." She replied. "Oh, I forgot, young lady. With an extra 10 Ryo, I will sew in your initials. Would you like that?" Hinata's face lit up. "Oh, yes!" The man smiled. "So, what is your name?"

"Oh, sir, this scarf isn't for me. It's for someone else. May I tell you the initials?" She asked. The clerk nodded. "'N.U' are his initials, sir." Hinata said quietly. The man took out his sewing needle and began to stitch in the letters. After 5 minutes, the work was complete. "Thank you, young lady. Good luck!" Hinata blushed. "G-Good luck?" The clerk grinned. "Good luck with your love, young 'un." When the Hyuga heard this, she ran out of the store with a dark crimson shade on her face. _'L-Love?'_

Hinata began running from one store to another, buying gifts for everyone she knew. After an hour of 'power-shopping,' the Hyuga girl finished purchasing everything. Exhausted, she ran home, struggling to carry all of the Christmas presents she bought.

"I'm home, Neji-nii!" Hinata exclaimed as she took off her boots and walked inside. "Welcome home, Hinata-sama, I-I mean, Hinata-san." Neji replied. Here, let me help you with your bags," he said as he carried all of the bright shopping bags Hinata purchased. The two walked into the living room, and set all of the presents on the large, round table.

"Neji-kun, is this your little cousin you were talking about?" An unfamiliar voice questioned as they walked into the living room.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.


	6. Sorry, Guys!

**To all my dear fans, **

** My computer has attacked by a virus! I'm so sorry this had to happen! **

**I don't really know how this happened, I was just watching anime [KimiKiss Pure Rouge] on my ****trusted**** anime website, then all of a sudden I get a pop-up that closes my whole Internet browser, and locks me out of everything in my computer! I can't even open my Microsoft Word!**

**Basically, I'm just posting this to say that my next chapter will sadly not be up as fast as I would like it to, so please, don't hate me! I'll do the next update as soon as possible, but I'm trying my best, okay? I already got the next few chapters planned out in my head, and they'll be full of romance! Look forward to it! **

**-FanGirl77**


	7. Bowling with the Guys

**I'm a horrible person. You all know how long this took me to write, and it's not event that long…I am ****so**** freaking sorry! Pretty soon school started, and then midterms came along…it was such a mess…I hope you all forgive me, and I will try my best to update the new chapter as soon as possible. Get ready for Ino's party, because there will be a lot of surprises- and confessions. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto-related. All credit (except for my writing!) goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Oh, me?" the brunette smiled as she walked into the room. "I'm TenTen!" Hinata stared. This 'TenTen-san' was very pretty. Her silky, brown hair was up in neatly tied buns, and she wore a cute pink T-Shirt with a short, puffy skirt. The Hyuga blinked. "Oh…Neji-nii, this is your friend you mentioned earlier right? In that case, I'm pleased to meet you," Hinata said as she shook TenTen's thin hand. "I-If you'll excuse me, I will be going to take a walk outside." Hinata bowed as she took off. As she went outside, she thought, '_Neji-nii, you brought your girlfriend to the house while I was away? How long did you think I would be gone!" _

"Hmm…where should I go?" Hinata asked herself. She figured she would just walk around the town and attempt to find an interesting place she would just-oh-so-happened to pass by. "Ah, it's so cold out here! I was in such a rush to leave, I forgot my jacket! Maybe I should-"

_Bam._

As she was thinking, she ran into none other than Kiba Inuzuka and…Naruto Uzumaki? "Hey, watch where you're…wait, Hinata-chan?" Kiba shouted as he bent down to help up the small Hyuga. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded. Why did she just so happen to walk right into Naruto?

"I-I'm fine." She blushed. Kiba grinned. "Oi, Hinata, where are you going? Naruto and I were about to hit the bowling alley, would you care to come along?" She couldn't find any way to reject the two, so she just nodded silently. "C'mon, let's go then!" Naruto exclaimed as he grabbed Hinata by the arm and continued to walk.

"Naruto, don't drag her so hard, she looks a little red," Kiba whispered. Luckily, the Hyuga was spacing out and did not hear Inuzuka. _'N-Naruto-kun is holding my arm! W-Wait, will this make people think that we are boyfriend and girlfriend! N-No…he's just dragging me along...' _She thought frantically.

The three passed by all sorts of buildings along the way; such as petite coffee shops, arcades, clothing stores, and the like. It had seemed like hours for Hinata as she was being dragged along, her face crimson and the people staring as they walked by. After what seemed like forever, Kiba finally announced, "We're here!"

The threesome walked into the large building, and immediately their faces were flushed by neon lights. The bowling lanes were lit up by neon purple lights, the bowling balls illuminated bright hues of oranges and yellows, and even their own clothes seemed to glow under the lights. It seemed like a whole new world. "Whoa, Dattebayo."

"I-It's amazing…" Hinata whispered as the three walked slowly, their eyes fixated on the neon flashes. After moments of amazed staring, they all walked up to the main desk to rent a bowling lane. "Excuse me, lady? We'd like one lane, please." Kiba said to the woman at the desk. "Yes, sir," The lady said. "That'll be 450 ryo." Kiba grunted. "450? All I got is 300…" He muttered to himself. Inuzuka's disappointed reaction made the ambitious Naruto grope through his wallet. "All I got is 50, Kiba." Naruto said. That was up to 350, the three still needed 100 more ryo to be able to bowl. "Man, what are we gonna-"

"I-I have 100 ryo," Hinata spoke up. Kiba frowned. "That's not fair, making a girl pay when we took her out," Naruto nodded in a subtle agreement. "We can't do that. That's just not right." The Hyuga shook her head. "J-Just take it. If not, we won't be able to bowl, right? I-I want us all to have fun today," Her eyes showed clear care for the two. Hinata gave the woman at the counter the 100 ryo, and she showed them the way to their lane. "Thank you for your purchase!" The woman said with glee, and hurried away to the next customer.

"Okay, so who wants to start?"

"I will, dattebayo!"

"You aren't going first, Naruto. How about Hinata?"

"S-Sure, I'll go first, if it's okay with you guys."

"Yeah, Go Hinata!"

"O-Okay," Hinata grabbed a neon orange bowling ball (and I think you all know why it's orange) and got into position. _'I just need to hit all of the pins, that's it. Nothing too complicated. Do it for Naruto…" _She thought. Hinata put her three fingers in the holes on the balls as provided, and swung the ball behind her, still holding onto the ball. She swung the ball forwards now, focusing on the pins. The Hyuga let the ball swing free from her hand, releasing the ball onto the lane. A few seconds later, the TV above said, "**Gutter Ball!**" So much for a strike.

Kiba snickered. "K-Kiba-kun…" Hinata said, disappointed. "Aw, I was just kidding, Hinata. Although, that was kinda pathetic…" He added. "I'm next, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted with glee. He effortlessly lifted a black bowling ball and released it onto the lane. Hinata stared in curiosity as the ball spun towards the vulnerable pins.


	8. Great Big Heart

**Well, all of my chapters were screwed up so I had to fix every single chapter all over again! Augh! That took way too long. I probably made a mistake along the way! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto-related. All credit (except for my writing!) goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

"Waaah, that was so much fun, right Hinata-chan?" Kiba exclaimed with a burst of joy. As it turned out, Kiba won the bowling match, so he was very gleeful. "Yeah, fun for you." Muttered a disappointed Naruto. "Naruto-kun," Hinata commented. "You did great out there… and you certainly did better than me…"

"Hinata-chaaan~, you're a _girl._ You did pretty well yourself." The shy Hyuga turned crimson. "A-Arigato."

"Hey, I've got a super _Kibalicious _idea!" Shouted none other than Kiba.

"**Really**, Kiba? _Kibalicious?_"

"Oh, whatever, Naruto. Anyways, why don't you two-"

"I mean, _seriously. _What kind of word is that?"

"Naruto! Let me finish! Let's all hang out at-"

"If the word _Kibalicious _means you're delicious, you're horribly wrong."

Ignoring the continuously interrupting Naruto, Kiba screamed, **"Why don't you two stay at my house until Ino-chan's party starts?" **Hinata blinked. "Sure, Kiba-kun. I'd love to stay at your house." The Inuzuka nodded. "How 'bout you, Naruto?"

"Of course I'm going! There's no way I'd let an innocent little Hinata-chan stay alone at your house…who knows what perverted things you might do." Naruto teased. Hinata blushed, "N-Naruto-kun, I don't think Kiba would do something like that…" Naruto didn't hear the Hyuga, since Kiba and Naruto were have a minor brawl. "Oh, whatever. Naruto, Hinata, let's go!" He exclaimed, as he grabbed the twosome by the hand and ran along, literally dragging them across the pavement. _'Not again…' _thought Hinata.

…

"Hey, we're here, so do whatever, Hinata! Naruto, you come with me!" Kiba exclaimed as he ran into a room and shut the door closed. The Hyuga -who was obviously not invited into the two's conversation- simply sat down and examined what looked like the living room. There were a couple of black sofas throughout the room, with a red carpet spread out on the floor. On the carpet, there were several white hairs. '_Akamaru…' _Hinata thought.

…

"Naruto, what are you waiting for? You gotta do what we planned before it's too late," Kiba growled. "If you don't hurry, someone will sweep her off her feet before you do!" Naruto sighed. "But Kiba, I don't really feel or look like the kind of person who would do that," He subtly looked down. "It's embarrassing." Kiba grunted. "Naruto, you just gotta do it, okay? The truth is, I used to like her, too. I really did. I thought she was adorable, a little angel with a great big heart. I loved her. But now I've realized, the only person who could truly make her happy is you. Naruto…go for it." Naruto smiled. "Fine, Kiba…I'll confess to Hinata-chan."


End file.
